The present disclosure relates generally to computer system and network security and, more particularly, to methods, systems, computer program products for an enterprise to manage access to its data via mobile devices.
An enterprise's data is one of the most sensitive and valuable resources belonging to the enterprise. To protect the data that is went, received, and stored on mobile devices, various device management solutions have been developed. These solutions typically rely on products that rely on software clients that reside on the device to manage, encrypt, containerize, and protect mobile data stored on the device. For example, some products rely on a client that is downloaded to the mobile device, which receives configuration information from a server residing in the enterprise that also acts as a firewall for the mobile device. Other products use the container approach, which means that the only way to access enterprise data is through an application residing on a device, which communicates with an associated application residing on an enterprise server. Whether a client based approach is used or a container based approach is used, neither of these solutions involve the carrier network over which the enterprise data is communicated to the mobile device.